Schwarzstern
|VergGruppe=Streuner |nament=Junges: Schüler: Krieger: Zweiter Anführer: Streuner: Anführer: |namenl=Blackkit Blackpaw Blackfoot Schwarzfuß (Blackfoot) Schwarzfuß (Blackfoot) Schwarzstern (Blackstar) |Familien=Mutter: Schwester: Bruder: |Familiem=Holunderblüte Farnschatten Kieselfang |Schüler=Mohnblüte, Dämmerwolke |Position1=Zweiter Anführer |Nachfolger1=Braunschweif |Vorgänger1=Hellpelz |Position2=Zweiter Anführer |Nachfolger2=Hellpelz |Vorgänger2=Rostfell |Position3=Anführer |Nachfolger3=Tigerstern |lebend=''In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Feuersterns Mission, Yellowfang's Secret, Tallstar's Revenge, The Ultimate Guide, Die Rückkehr des Kriegers, In die Wälder, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen, Tigerclaw's Fury, Leafpool's Wish}} '''Schwarzstern' (Original: Blackstar) ist ein mächtiger, großer, weißer Kater mit riesigen, pechschwarzen Pfoten, langen Krallen, einem zerzausten, vernarbten Pelz und einem langen Schweif. Er hat sechs Zehen an einer schwarzen Pfote. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Schwarzfuß ist unter Braunsterns Führung Zweiter Anführer des SchattenClans. Seinen ersten offiziellen Auftritt hat er auf Feuerpfotes erster Großen Versammlung. In einem Kampf gegen den DonnerClan versucht er die Jungen zu stehlen, wobei die Älteste Rosenschweif diese zu beschützen versucht. Schwarzfuß tötet sie, aber der Diebstahl schlägt trotzdem fehl, als Gelbzahn die Jungen erfolgreich gegen ihn verteidigt. Sie beschreibt Schwarzfuß später als keinen intelligenten Kämpfer und sagt er sei ein Kraftprotz, hätte aber kein Gehirn und meint, dass er sich nicht geändert hätte. Sie sagt auch, dass sie ihn kenne, seit er ein Junges gewesen ist. Nach der Befreiung der Jungen, welche später von Narbengesicht gestohlen werden, wird Schwarzfuß zusammen mit Braunstern und einigen anderen aus dem SchattenClan verbannt. Zuvor wird er von Weißpelz im Kampf besiegt und verjagt. Feuer und Eis :Er wird in der Hierarchie als Streuner aufgelistet. Höchstwahrscheinlich nimmt auch Schwarzfuß beim Kampf gegen den DonnerClan teil, weiter wird er aber nicht erwähnt. Geheimnis des Waldes :Er ist einer der Katzen die Tigerkralle und Braunschweif bei dem Überfall und der versuchten Machtübernahme des DonnerClans helfen. Nachdem sie besiegt werden, flüchtet er wieder und schließt sich letztendlich wieder Tigerkralle zusammen mit den anderen Streunern an. Vor dem Sturm :Er wird nicht in der Hierarchie aufgelistet. Schwarzfuß schließt sich offenbar aber Tigerkralle und seinen Streunern an. Später wird er dann auch dessen Stellvertreter. 200px|thumb|Schwarzstern Gefährliche Spuren :Als Tigerstern nach der großen Seuche zum Anführer des SchattenClans ernannt wird, wird Schwarzfuß sein Zweiter Anführer. Obwohl alle Katzen wissen, dass Schwarzfuß das Gesetz der Krieger gebrochen hat, gelingt es Tigerstern, ihn wieder in den Wald einzugliedern. Er begründet dies damit, dass "der SchattenClan nach der Seuche neue, starke Krieger braucht". Stunde der Finsternis :Als Ampferjunges von Dunkelstreif mit Todesbeeren vergiftet wird, berichtet sie später nach dem Aufwachen, sie habe Schwarzfuß auf DonnerClan-Territorium gesehen. Er habe mit Dunkelstreif gesprochen, wahrscheinlich Informationen ausgetauscht. :Schwarzfuß ist ein begeisterter Befürworter des TigerClans und seiner Prinzipien, zum Beispiel dem, dass HalbClan-Katzen nicht akzeptiert werden dürfen. Daher tötet er zusammen mit Dunkelstreif den Zweiten Anführer des FlussClans, Steinfell, weil dieser sich weigert, die zwei unschuldigen Schüler Sturmpfote und Federpfote, welche ebenfalls HalbClan-Katzen sind, zu töten. Bei der Flucht der Gefangenen fällt er in den Fluss und ruft anschließend die anwesenden SchattenClan-Katzen zum Rückzug zurück und sagt, dass es sowieso nur alles HalbClan-Krähenfraß wäre. :Nach Tigersterns Tod hat der SchattenClan zunächst keinen Anführer, da er mit dem FlussClan immer noch verbunden ist. Schwarzfuß wird zu einer Art "Sprecher" für seinen Clan. Erst nach der Trennung des TigerClans wird er zum Anführer, erhält neun Leben und den Namen Schwarzstern. Feuerstern sagt nach dem Kampf mit dem BlutClan, Schwarzfuß solle aus den Fehlern seiner Vorgänger lernen, da er gesehen habe, was er Steinfell am Knochenberg angetan habe. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Als die Zweibeiner beginnen, das Land von DonnerClan, WindClan und SchattenClan zu verwüsten, lehnt er ein Bündnis mit Feuerstern ab, da der SchattenClan in seinen Augen sehr gut alleine zurecht kommt. Mit der Zeit verliert er jedoch den Sinn dafür, was richtig ist, zum Beispiel befiehlt er seinen Kriegern, die Ratten vom Krähenort zu jagen, obwohl diese Krankheiten verbreiten. Mondschein :Als Feuerstern mit Rußpelz, Blattpfote, Graustreif und Farnpelz den SchattenClan besucht, um mit diesem über das zu reden, was die Zweibeiner tun, lehnt Schwarzstern das Vorhaben jedoch ab. Er begründet dies damit, dass sie in der Blattleere immer noch die Ratten vom Krähenort essen könnten. Rußpelz erinnert ihn aber daran, was das letzte mal passiert ist, als der SchattenClan das getan hat. Kleinwolke stimmt dem zu. Schwarzstern sagt, dass jetzt alles anders sei, da Nachtstern auch nicht mehr da sei und der SchattenClan damit alleine zurecht käme und die Zweibeiner wahrscheinlich nicht zurückkommen würden. Rostfell bringt die DonnerClan-Katzen zur SchattenClan-Grenze. Morgenröte :Er erklärt sich bereit mit dem DonnerClan und dem WindClan aus dem Wald zu gehen, obwohl er erst in den Zweibeinerort ziehen wollte, dort, wo der BlutClan einst lebte und ihnen Kieselstein dort die besten Jagdplätze zeigen könnte. Erst als das SchattenClan-Lager zugrunde gemacht wird, stimmt er zu, den Wald zu verlassen. :Als Schmutzfell im Sterben liegt und Triefnase Schwarzstern fragt, ob er zu ihm gehen darf und sich verabschieden kann, scheint er großen Respekt vor dem älteren Kater zu haben. Schwarzstern tröstet Nachtflügel, als ihr Sohn Rauchpfote eine Klippe hinunter fällt. Sternenglanz :Als die Katzen am See ankommen, schicken sie eine Gruppe Katzen, die nach Gefahren Ausschau halten sollen, voraus. Er beauftragt seine Zweite Anführerin Rostfell. Die Anführer schicken eine Katze aus jedem Clan um den See herum. Er wählt Bernsteinpelz. Als Feuerstern Eichhornschweif zusätzlich zu Brombeerkralle mitgehen lässt, sagt er der DonnerClan braucht nicht zu glauben, dass er deshalb Sonderrechte bezüglich des Territoriums bekäme. Dämmerung :Als Eichhornschweif ihm vorschlägt, dass der DonnerClan dem SchattenClan hilft den Hauskätzchen eine Lektion zu erteilen, lehnt er zuerst ab. Doch Zedernherz überredet ihn schließlich zuzustimmen. Er befielt Rostfell die Patrouille anzuführen. Er selbst bleibt zurück und bewacht das Lager, da er wahrscheinlich einen Angriff vom DonnerClan fürchtet. Sonnenuntergang :Als der SchattenClan von Habichtfrost erfährt, dass der DonnerClan von Dachsen angegriffen wurde und schwach sei, schickt Schwarzstern ein paar Krieger los, um das SchattenClan-Territorium zu vergrößern. Später auf der Großen Versammlung rechtfertigt er dies damit, dass sein Clan wegen den Zweibeinern nicht genug Beute fangen könne und sie deshalb ein größeres Territorium bräuchten. Leopardenstern kommentiert, dass dies mehr oder weniger bei ihrem Clan auch der Fall sei. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Auf der Großen Versammlung, auf der Graustreif und Millie zurückkehren, faucht Schwarzstern angewidert, als er hört, dass Millie ein Hauskätzchen gewesen ist. Außerdem meint Schwarzstern, dass die Große Versammlung nur für Krieger sei. Fluss der Finsternis :thumb|left|300px :Auf der Großen Versammlung berichtet er, dass Bernsteinpelz drei Junge zur Welt gebracht hat, Tigerjunges, Flammenjunges und Lichtjunges. :Er wird auch kurz von Feuerstern erwähnt, dieser sagt, dass Schwarzstern immer nach einer Ausrede sucht, um mit dem DonnerClan abzurechnen. Er fügt hinzu, dass der SternenClan weiß warum. :Auf der zweiten Großen Versammlung im Buch fragt er gereizt, warum auf der Insel so viele FlussClan-Katzen sind. Als Leopardenstern sagt, dass ihr Clan hofft, beim nächsten Vollmond wieder im alten Lager zu sein, meint Schwarzstern, was wäre, wenn dem nicht so sei und kommentiert zu ihr, dass es nicht gerecht wäre, wenn ein Clan den anderen zahlenmäßig überlegen wäre. Es wird diskutiert, ob der FlussClan in die Territorien der anderen Clans einfallen wird. Als die Anführerin des FlussClans sagt, dass die Katzen der anderen Clans sich um etwas sorgen, was niemals geschehen wird, fragt der SchattenClan-Anführer, was wäre, wenn es doch geschehen würde. Er stimmt zu, als Feuerstern antwortet, dass sie überlegen werden, was zu tun ist, wenn der FlussClan beim nächsten Vollmond noch immer auf der Insel wohnt. Bei dieser Versammlung spricht Schwarzstern auch ganz kurz von ein paar Zweibeinern, die am See gesichtet wurde. Verbannt :Er tritt auf die Lichtung, nachdem Feuerstern Eschenkralle bestätigt, dass er seine Krieger bestrafen wird, da sie auf dem Territorium des SchattenClans gekämpft haben. Zuerst wirkt Schwarzstern aggressiv, dann aber niedergeschlagen. Außerdem ist er der Meinung, dass sie den Wald nie hätten verlassen sollen. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Als Distelpfote ins SchattenClan-Lager kommt und um Hilfe bittet, ruft er seine Stellvertreterin Rostfell, da sie mit entscheiden soll. Dies verwundert Distelpfote. Schließlich schickt er eine Patrouille los, um den DonnerClan beim Kampf gegen den Wind- und FlussClan zu unterstützen. :Später kommen Distelpfote, Häherpfote, Löwenpfote und ein unbekannter Kater in sein Lager. Er fragt wer das sei, sie antworten, dass er Sol heiße. Distelpfote meint, dass er wusste das die Sonne erlöschen würde. Schwarzstern kommt darauf mit Sol in ein Gespräch und bemerkt erst spät das Distelpfote, Häherpfote und Löwenpfote noch da sind. Er schickt sie in ihr Territorium zurück. Distelpfote protestiert, da Sol ihr Mentor sein sollte und er erst mit ihnen kommen sollte. Häherpfote hält ihr den Schwanz vor ihren Mund und sie gehen. :Auf der Großen Versammlung erscheinen nur Sol und Schwarzstern, sie verkünden, dass der SchattenClan nicht mehr zu Großen Versammlungen kommen würde, da sie nicht mehr an den SternenClan glauben. Danach verlassen sie die Insel wieder. Lange Schatten :Er ist bei der Versammlung dabei, die Sol im SchattenClan einberufen hat. Schwarzstern nennt sich nun wieder Schwarzfuß, weil er wegen Sol nicht mehr so recht an den SternenClan glaubt und zweifelt. :Kleinwolke und er werden später von einem Baum, der von Löwenglut, Häherpfote, Lichtpfote und Flammenpfote umgestürzt wird, eingefangen. Häherpfote setzt sich kaum sichtbar auf den Baumstamm und erzählt, dass er eine SternenClan-Katze sei. Doch Schwarzfuß ist misstrauisch und will, dass sich die Katze zeigen solle. In dem Moment erscheinen Triefnase und Fetzenstern. Dieser erklärt Schwarzfuß, dass Sols Zeit beim SchattenClan zu ende gehen muss und der SchattenClan in der Zukunft in neuem Licht erstrahlen wird. Schwarzfuß ist zuerst erschrocken, doch dann meint er, dass er wieder an den SternenClan glaubt und sagt, dass er Sol vertreiben wird. Später erfährt der DonnerClan von Kleinwolke, dass Sol vertrieben wurde. Bernsteinpelz kehrt mit ihren Jungen zu ihrem Clan zurück. Ebenfalls nennt sich Schwarzfuß nun wieder Schwarz''stern. thumb ''Sonnenaufgang :''Folgt Staffel 4 ''Der vierte Schüler :''Folgt ''Fernes Echo :Er zeigt Sympathie, als Nebelstern von Leopardensterns Tod berichtet. Schwarzstern erlaubt Häherfeder und Eichhornschweif mit Kleinwolke wegen Wurzellicht zu reden. Er ist überrascht darüber, dass Feuerstern einen Teil des Territoriums, dass er dem SchattenClan früher überlassen hat, kämpfen will. Er und sein Clan stellen sich dem Kampf. Bevor er anfängt, sagt er Feuerstern noch, dass jeder Tropfen Blut, der in diesem Kampf fallen würde, allein seine Schuld sei. Als Löwenglut Rostfell tötet, ist er traurig über ihren Tod und sagt, dass dieser Kampf ihren Tod nicht wert gewesen sei. Stimmen der Nacht :''Folgt Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :Er hat seinen ersten Auftritt als Anführer auf einer Großen Versammlung. Er will als Erstes für seinen Clan sprechen und schaut die anderen Anführer an, als ob sie sein Recht, als Erster zu sprechen, in Frage stellen könnten. Schwarzstern gibt bekannt, dass Bernsteinpelz zur Kriegerin ernannt wurde. Auch berichtet er von vielen Zweibeinern und ihren Monstern, die abseits des Donnerweges gesichtet werden. Mangas ''Graustreif und Millie Die Rückkehr des Kriegers :Als Graustreif am Ende bei einer Großen Versammlung zurückkommt, ist Schwarzstern neben Riesenstern auf dem Baum von den Anführern zu sehen. Tigerstern und Sasha In die Wälder :Schwarzfuß wird vorgestellt, als er an einer Jagdpatrouille teilnimmt. Er ist auch bei der Besprechung von Tigersterns Plänen anwesend. Als Sasha diese zufällig belauscht und daraufhin flüchtet, wird sie von Schwarzfuß gehört. Distelblatt erwähnt ihn kurz, als sie sich an Sol erinnert und wie Schwarzstern seine Krieger-Vorfahren aufgegeben hat. Mistystar's Omen :''Folgt ''Tigerclaw's Fury :''Folgt ''Leafpool's Wish :''Folgt}} Kurzgeschichten ''Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy :''Folgt ''The Clans Decide :Er und der Rest des SchattenClans, außer Bernsteinpelz, Eschenkralle und Schneevogel, stimmen für einzelne Anführer und nicht für Feuerstern. Sonstiges *Im Englischen wird er in In die Wildnis mit lückenhaftem, statt mit zerzaustem Fell beschrieben. *In Sternenglanz, Dämmerung und Sonnenuntergang wird er je einmal Schwarzkralle genannt. *Auf dem englischen Cover von Das Gesetz der Krieger hat er hellblaue Augen, ist kleiner als Feuerstern und hat weiße Ohren, obwohl sie eigentlich schwarz sind. *In Morgenröte wird er einmal als einfarbig schwarz beschrieben. *In Tigerstern und Sasha ist auch ein Teil seines Schweifes schwarz. *In Cats of the Clans steht, dass er Nachtsterns Stellvertreter gewesen ist, obwohl dies Hellpelz gewesen war. Familie *Mutter: Holunderblüte *Schwester: Farnschatten *Bruder: Kieselfang *Neffe: Dachspfote Character Art Schwarzstern.Streuner.byTau.png|Streuner Schwarzfuss.Krieger.byTau.PNG|Krieger Zitate Quellen en:Blackstarfr:Étoile de Jaiscs:Černá tlapa fi:Mustatähti Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:SchattenClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Tallstar's Revenge Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Graustreif und Millie Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Leafpool's Wish Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorben